Mi Locura
by Inyi
Summary: Ana esta arrepentida de sus acciones pero no sabe como cambiarlas. Yoh se ha marchado y no regresará o si?... Si me dejan REVIEWS le hago conntinuacion sino pues no


La soledad nunca es deseada por nadie y mucho menos cuando pierdes al que probablemente era el amor de tu vida....  
  
En la oscuridad de la noche, en este caso, rojiza que se apoderaba del gran japon una chica yacía con su cabeza entre las rodillas llorando. por primera vez Ana Kyoyama lloraba ¿porque? al parecer su necesidad de aparentar ser más fuerte que los demás se salió de control y al conocer a un hermoso muchacho no pudo comprender la palabra 'compromiso'... se tardo en entenderla y para cuando esto paso el, se había dado por vencido la amaba demasiado pero si ella no quería nada serio con el. Yoh Asakura. No podía obligarla a hacer algo que ella no deseaba. A pesar de los momentos tan inolvidables que aún rondaban en la cabeza rubia de Ana ya nada podría echar atrás el tiempo ¿o si?  
  
"Lying in your arms, so close together - quedando en tus brazos, tan juntos   
  
Didn't know just what I had - No sabía lo que tenía   
  
Now I toss and turn, 'cause I'm without you - Ahora me echo y doy la vuelta porque estoy sin ti   
  
How I'm missing you so bad - Como te extraño tanto   
  
Where was my head, where was my heart - Donde estaba mi cabeza, mi corazon   
  
Now I cry alone in the dark - Ahora lloró, sola en la oscuridad"  
  
Nunca en la vida la sacerdotiza había llorado por un hombre pero en esta situacion todo era diferente jámas pensó que sus acciones podrían tener talaes consecuencias, estaba arrepentida de lo que hizo ya que Yoh fue el unico que se molesto en conocerla, comprenderla, mimarla, esperarla para ese momento que estaba dispuesto a compartir con ella. Todas aquellas palabras dichas en su 'noviazgo' habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. Aquella dulce voz que tanto extrañaba la rubia ya no estaba más. Las hermosas palabras que yoh día con día le dedicaba se desvanecieron en cada paso que el muchacho dio al irse de su lado. Ana le pidió que se alejará de el ¿porque, porque cometió tal error? solo la misma kyoyama lo sabe aunque influyó, probablemente, su inseguridad a la unión con otro joven.  
  
"I lie awake, I drive myself crazy - Mentí despierta, me volví loca   
  
Drive myself crazy thinking of you - Me volví loca pensando en ti   
  
Made a mistake when I let you go baby - Cometí un error cuando te deje ir   
  
I drive myself crazy - me volví loca  
  
Wanting you the way that I do - queriendote de esta manera  
  
Wanting you the way that I do - queriendote de esta manera"  
  
  
  
No podía recuperarlo. -como desearía que el tiempo volviera atras- sollozo entre su llanto-. Por más que hiciera sus acciones no podrían borrarse de la nada. Su inseguridad le costo el alto precio que equivalía a Yoh. Su amor se había extinguido ¿o no? ¿el la amaría todavía? estas son algunas de las preguntas que constantemente se repiten en la cabeza de la blanca sacerdotiza. -Quisiera ir en busca de ti, de tu amor, el que una vez me perteneció- decía a sus interiores, sin embargo, no tenía rastro de él. Yoh Asakura se había ido.   
  
"I was such a fool, I couldn't see it - Fui una tonta no pude ver   
  
Just how good you were to me, oh yes - Cuan bueno eras para mi   
  
You confessed your love, undying devotion - tu confesaste tu amor, inalcanzable devocion   
  
I confessed my need to be free - Y yo confese mi necesidad de ser libre   
  
And now I'm left with all this pain - y ahora me quedé con todo este dolor  
  
I've only got myself to blame, no- solo mia es la culpa, no"  
  
Los recuerdos no podían salir de su cabeza por más que lo intentará, ella no deseaba tener una huella del chico. Lo estrañaba pero a lo hecho pecho. Estaba arrepentida pero eso paso muy tarde aún así no comprendía poque el Asakura se dió por vencido. -Este dolor es el más amargo por el que he pasado, no se compara ni siquiera con la muerte de mis padres- seguía diciendo sin sacar su cabeza de las rodillas. Tantas almas que solían vivir en esa pensión, ahora ninguna de ellas se encontraba para ayudarle y darle una pista de él.  
  
I lie awake, I drive myself crazy - Mentí despierta, me volví loca   
  
Drive myself crazy thinking of you - Me volví loca pensando en ti   
  
Made a mistake when I let you go baby - Cometí un error cuando te deje ir   
  
I drive myself crazy - me volví loca  
  
Wanting you the way that I do - queriendote de esta manera  
  
Wanting you the way that I do - queriendote de esta manera   
  
Why didn't I know it - Porque no lo supe  
  
(How much I loved you baby) - (cuanto te amo)  
  
Why couldn't I show it - Porque no pude mostrarlo   
  
(If I had only told you) - (si tan siquiera te lo hubiera dicho)   
  
When I had the chance - cuando tenía la oportunidad  
  
Oh I had the chance, oh - yo tenía la oportunidad  
  
Y así la dura noche de Ana Kyoyama había pasado, pero una loca idea aún pasaba en todo su ser ¿iré en busca de yoh? solo tú tienes el poder de decidir esto.... pero un fantasma ya muy conocido para Ana se puso frente a ella -Ami..Amidamaru- sollozó levantando la mirada -Ayude a mi amo Yoh- le pidió con desesperacion...  
  
Continuará.... o no??  
  
Depende de sus reviews hago la continuacion sino lo dejo en one shot y ya!!! 


End file.
